1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile robot, and more particularly, to a mobile robot, which is capable of measuring the depth of field quickly and effectively.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a mobile robot moves in an unknown environment, the mobile robot needs to receive detection results generated by sensors. If the detection results are not enough, the movement of the mobile robot may cause unexpected negative consequences.